The present invention relates generally to mechanisms for optically coupling optical connectors to one another, and in particular, to an optical connector latching mechanism that is substantially insensitive to external forces.
Optical fibers are used in a variety of applications ranging from simple light displays to medical instruments and high-speed data transmission. Frequently, it is necessary to interconnect one section of optical fiber to another section in a manner that might be likened to the interconnection or splicing of one electrical wire to another. The interconnections of one optical fiber to another are more complex since precise alignment of the ends of one optical fiber with the end of another optical fiber in the connector must be made in order to retain a high efficiency of light transmission through the connection.
When releasable connection of one end or the terminal end of an optical fiber to an optical fiber tool, which may be in the form of a releasable connector or the like, is required, the alignment problem is compounded by the requirement for continued precision connections being maintained, even after many connections and disconnections have been made.
A greater degree of complexity exists when two or more fiber optic cables, such as in a duplexed fiber optic cable, must be interconnected to align the optical fibers in each of the cable terminators or in a cable terminator and a releasable working head of some type, since any misalignment of the optical fibers in the two portions being interconnected causes a significant reduction in the efficiency of light transmission through the connector. Essentially, such connections need to be made with nearly zero tolerance so that misalignment does not take place. Additionally, the quality of the optical signal received by the monitor can change due to vibration or other external forces applied to the optical interface connection. Although a number of optical connector and latching mechanisms are commercially available or otherwise known, there is a continuing need for improved optical connector latching mechanisms.
The present invention relates to an optical connector latch to optically couple at least one optical fiber ferrule on an interface housing with an optics receptacle mount on an instrument. In one embodiment, the optical connector latch comprises one or more shell pegs adapted to advance the interface housing into engagement with the optics receptacle mount. One or more ferrule pins are adapted to extend through latch holes in the interface housing and latch holes in the optics receptacle mount to engage with the optical fiber ferrule. A drive mechanism is provided to drive the shell pegs and the ferrule pins toward the optics receptacle mount.
The drive mechanism may include an operator-actuated handle. The drive mechanism may also include one or more cams mechanically coupled to the shell pegs and ferrule pins. In one embodiment, the drive mechanism causes the shell pegs to advance the interface housing into engagement with the optics receptacle mount before the ferrule pins are engaged with the optical fiber ferrules. The ferrule pins may extend through the shell pegs. In one embodiment, the shell pegs have tapered heads. The ends of the ferrule pins typically include a shape corresponding to a shape of the optical fiber ferrules.
The drive mechanism may include an over-center latch. The shell peg and/or ferrule pins may include springs adapted to bias them toward the interface housing. The interface housing and optics receptacle mount typically comprise a nested configuration when optically coupled. An electrical connector may also be electrically coupled when the interface housing is advanced into engagement with the optics receptacle mount. The present optical connector latch mechanism can optically couple a plurality of optical fiber ferrules simultaneously.
The present invention is also directed to a method of optically coupling at least one optical fiber ferrule on an interface housing with an optics receptacle mount on an instrument. The method includes the steps of inserting one or more shell pegs into the interface housing and advancing the interface housing into engagement with the optics receptacle mount; and extending one or more ferrule pins through latch holes in the interface housing and latch holes in the optics receptacle mount into engagement with the optical fiber ferrule. In one embodiment, the shell pegs are advanced into engagement with the optics receptacle mount before advancing the ferrule pins into engagement with the optical fiber ferrules.